


Dilemma

by goyangiprince



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Kidfic, M/M, Ong is a lovestruck idiot, stressed single dads, well one dad and one fake dad lolol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyangiprince/pseuds/goyangiprince
Summary: "please lend me a three year old baby I will bring it back.. I met this really cute guy and he had a three year old baby, I told him my son is about the same age.....now we’re invited to a 3rd birthday party n I don’t have a baby to bring"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/zuma_noluthando/status/932621353773125632) and thanks to @odultfiction and @decendium for inspiration lol

Ong Seongwu blames everything on Hobak. His little white ball of fluff has a bad habit of running off the second she spots a potential new friend, and today she has her sights set on a young man sitting on the bench at the park, dragging Seongwu along with her. 

“Ohhh, what a cute dog!!” Hobak’s new friend exclaims happily as she jumps on him and starts licking his face excitedly. Seongwu panics, rushing after her to pry her away from her potentially unwilling victim, but to his relief the man giggles, his eyes scrunching into the cutest eyesmile Seongwu has ever seen. Shit. 

“What's her name?” Cute Smile Friend asks as he scratches her ears, and Seongwu finally snaps out of whatever trance the man had put him in.

“Hobak,” Seongwu says, and the man giggles at the cute name. 

“Hobakie~ Who's a good girl, Hobakie~” he coos as he pets her.

 _Fuck, he's so cute. Keep cool, Ong, impress him._

“Yeah, I know the name makes no sense since she's pure white, but a two year old apparently thought she looked like a pumpkin when she was a puppy and it stuck,” Seongwu explains, and the man giggles again.

“That sounds like something my son would come up with,” the man says. Now that he's no longer using baby talk on his dog, Seongwu notices that his Busan accent is strong as hell. _Hot_ as hell. Goddamnit.

_Wait, did he just say son?_

“Look at the cute puppy, Daehwi!” Cute Smile Friend calls to the toddler who just bounded up to him who is, presumably, his son. The boy lets out a high pitched excited squeal, gently pats Hobak on the head once, and then squeals in delight again.

“Cutie!!!!” Daehwi exclaims in English to his father with a grin before quickly running back to the playground again.

“That's my boy Daehwi,” the man says, “and I'm Daniel.”

“Daniel?” Seongwu asks, confused. “Oh, are you guys from Korea?”

“Ah, I'm from Busan, but even my own parents could barely pronounce _Euigeon_.” Daniel explains with a laugh. “I spent a few years in America and decided to make the name change official. And his mom,” Daniel nods towards Daehwi, “was Korean American, so I'm making sure he learns English, too.”

“Oh that's good, it's good to learn when you're young,” Seongwu comments, “I wish my mom had done that.”

“Yeah, and he's a smart kid. It's just me now though…” Daniel trails off, and Seongwu doesn't press the topic any further. “But anyways, you said a two year old named this cutie? You have kids, too?”

 _Oh god no,_ Seongwu’s brain says, thinking of his best friend Minhyun’s terrible toddlers.

“Yeah, I do actually, two boys, three and four.” his mouth says, before his brain can stop him. 

“Oh!!! Daehwi is turning three this week! We're having a party on Saturday, would you like to bring your boys?”

_No, I can't come because I'm busy NOT ACTUALLY HAVING CHILDREN--_

“Sure we'd love to, that sounds great! Let me get your number then? I'm Ong Seongwu, by the way.”

“Ong? Wow, we both have interesting names then,” Daniel giggles. It's incredibly easy to make Daniel giggle, it seems, but Seongwu swears he'll do anything to keep hearing that sound. Including pretending he has kids, clearly.

“Ong Seongwu and Kang Daniel, we'll make a great duo,” Seongwu says with a grin, openly trying to flirt now. Daniel's cheeks turn slightly pink and Seongwu chalks it up as a win.

“We've got to head home, I'll text you more details later,” Daniel tells him. “Bye Hobakie~” Daniel coos as he pets her one more time, then waves back at Seongwu before collecting little Daehwi.

Seongwu just stares into the distance until Daniel is no longer in sight, frozen by his own stupidity. 

He sighs, and pulls out his phone.

 _Tuesday, January 19th, 2017_  
**Ong Seongwu**  
3:27pm  
soooooo  
Minhyun  
can I like borrow Jinyoung and Woojin on Saturday

 **Hwang Minhyun**  
3:31pm  
oh god yes  
Woojin stole one (1) chip from Jinyoung today and Jinyoung cried for an hour  
please  
save me  
I gotta go before Woojin uses the entire box of crayons on the wall ttyl

 **Ong Seongwu**  
3:32pm  
…………….  
oh god what have I done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the ages slightly from the tweet to be able to write the babies better if I decide to write more eventually.....we'll see lol
> 
> Also changed it to two "kids" because Minhyun has two sons I can't just choose one. Plus I wanted to make Ong suffer.
> 
> (Also Hobak is a friend's actual dog lol)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! ♡ You can also find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/goyangiprince)!


	2. Chapter 2

_Tuesday, January 19th, 2017_  
**Hwang Minhyun** 10:19pm  
I have an announcement, my son Woojin no longer answers to his name and only wants to be called Iron Man  
so anyways, why do you want Jinyoung and Iron Man for the day

 **Ong Seongwu** 10:22pm  
I…...  
I met a cute guy  
he had a son and I told him my son was the same age and now we’re invited to a 3rd birthday party and I don't have a baby to bring

**Hwang Minhyun** 10:25pm  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Ong Seongwu** 10:26pm  
I've made a huge mistake

 **Hwang Minhyun** 10:23pm  
no takebacksies I swear to god Ong Seongwu I will murder you if you offer me a day of sleep only to take it back

 

Talking with Daniel turns out to be great, because of _course_ it does, of _course_ the guy who made Seongwu into a lovestruck idiot would be perfect. They fall into conversation about their day, about their jobs, about anything, really, so easily that Seongwu almost forgets that Daniel has a _son_ until Daniel reminds him.

 

 _Thursday, January 21st, 2017_  
**Kang Daniel** 9:17pm  
Daehwi threw a fit in the supermarket today because I told him he’s not old enough to get married  
I’m banning Disney princess movies I swear to god  
how do you deal with two boys???

 

_Oh right, I’m supposed to have two little demons of my own, aren’t I._

 

 **Ong Seongwu** 9:19pm  
wine. lots of wine.

 

Daniel sends back a picture of him grinning with a wine glass in his hand, and Seongwu swears his heart skips a beat.

 

 **Kang Daniel** 9:24pm  
how did you know my secret? ㅋㅋ

 **Ong Seongwu** 9:25pm  
ㅋㅋ great minds think alike

 

Seongwu hesitates for a moment, but hey, he’s already made up children for this man, he can’t sink any lower by asking him out, right?

 

 **Ong Seongwu** 9:27pm  
There’s a new wine bar close by actually...next time you need a break, let me know?

 **Kang Daniel** 9:30pm  
that sounds incredible actually. let’s check it out after the party sometime!

Seongwu sinks back into his couch and sighs. _I'm so fucked._

 

_Deep breaths, Ong. You just gotta make it through one day with the gremlins, and then--_

_\--and then--_

_\--explain to Daniel that you're an idiot. A childless idiot._

Seongwu sighs heavily and knocks on Minhyun’s door. 

A few moments later, he's greeted by the sight of Woojin opening the door in his Iron Man costume, clearly uncaring of the fact that Halloween was months ago. He grins up at Seongwu with his little gap toothed smile and waves.

“Hi Woojin, can I come in?” Seongwu asks, before immediately realizing his mistake. Woojin shakes his head vigorously.

“No you can't, because I'm not Woojin,” Woojin insists, sticking out his tongue at Seongwu for good measure. Seongwu sighs. 

“Fine, Iron Man, can I come in?” he gives in, and Woojin is pleased.

“Okay!! DAAAAADDDD!!! UNCLE ONG IS HERE!!!!” he screams at the top of his lungs, and Seongwu makes a mental note to buy some medicine for the headache he will inevitably have later.

Minhyun eventually shows up in the living room with Jinyoung in tow, still wearing his pajama pants with his hair sticking up in all directions. He flops down on the chair and waves at Seongwu to explain himself.

“So, here's the deal, kids,” Seongwu explains, “We're going to a party today, and if you call me your Dad I'll buy you ice cream after, okay?”

Woojin’s eyes go wide. “If I call you Daddy will you call me Iron Man?”

Seongwu sighs. “Yes.”

“Ice cream with sprinkles?!”

“You drive a hard bargain, kiddo. Sure.”

“YESSS.” Woojin pumps his fist into the air and immediately goes back to his phone game, unconcerned. Jinyoung, however, looks less convinced.

“Why are you Dad?” he asks. 

“Just for today,” Seongwu says, trying desperately to avoid explaining exactly why he was an idiot to a three year old. Jinyoung frowns, thinking to himself for a moment.

“Are you and Daddy getting married??” he asks, eyes suddenly going wide as a lightbulb goes off in his brain. Minhyun cracks up from his seat on the couch, shaking his head.

“No, never,” Minhyun insists after he regains himself.

“Oh okay. I want you to marry Uncle Minki so he can be my new Dad,” Jinyoung says, and Minhyun sighs as if this is a conversation he's had a million times before.

“Uncle Minki is already married, baby.” Jinyoung sulks at that, and Minhyun ruffles his hair. “Sorry kid. Are you gonna be good for Uncle Ong? Tell me all about the birthday party later okay, make some friends.”

“Okay…” Jinyoung sighs, clearly not completely convinced, but he listens to Minhyun and finishes getting his coat on anyways. Neither Seongwu or Minhyun are able to convince Woojin to take off his Iron Man costume though, of course, so Seongwu drags him out the door the way he is. 

 

First stop is Artbox to pick out a toy for Daehwi. Woojin zooms off on his own to fight invisible aliens or something, but Jinyoung quietly clings to Seongwu while they stroll through the toy section.

“What do you think Daehwi would want?” Seongwu asks. Jinyoung just shrugs. He’s surprisingly a little shy outside of the house, it seems. It’s kind of cute. Seongwu can almost understand why people decide to have little demons of their own.

“What’s something you’ve been wanting? I’ll get you one too,” Seongwu offers, and Jinyoung’s face immediately lights up with a grin. He bounces up and down and reaches for a cute character plushie. It seems safe enough, so Seongwu grabs one for Jinyoung and one for Daehwi before beginning the search for a certain Iron-Man-costume-clad 4 year old. He finds Woojin in the Lego section, clinging to an Avengers set, so Seongwu sighs and agrees to buy that for him, too.

They reach Daniel’s apartment right on time. Daniel grins when he opens the door and sees Seongwu, and Seongwu tries his hardest not to have a heart attack in Daniel’s doorway. 

“Seongwu!” Daniel exclaims, hugging him with little hesitation. “Are these your boys?”

“Yes, this is Jinyoung, and this is Woojin,” Seongwu starts to explain, before Woojin cuts him off with an annoyed huff.

“That’s not my name!! Augh!! You’re not even my REAL dad,” Woojin whines, stomping his feet and crossing his arms. Seongwu rolls his eyes.

“It’s Iron Man, then,” Daniel guesses before Seongwu can even respond, and Woojin breaks out into a grin.

“Yes!!” he agrees, jumping up and down, and Daniel chuckles.

“Well, Iron Man, thank you for all your great work keeping us safe. I’m a huge fan,” Daniel tells him with a pat on Woojin’s shoulder. Woojin beams up at him.

“Don’t encourage him…” Seongwu mumbles under his breath, and Daniel laughs. _God, his laugh is beautiful. Fuck._

“We’ve got a bouncy castle outside that the kids are burning off their energy on first,” Daniel suggests with a nod towards the courtyard of his apartment complex. “Let’s go to the bouncy house?” he asks the kids, and well, he certainly didn’t have to ask them twice. Woojin and Jinyoung quickly run off to join Daehwi and his friends, and Seongwu takes a seat on a bench nearby.

After checking on the kids, Daniel walks up behind him and drapes a long arm over Seongwu’s shoulder as he sits beside him on the bench. 

“So, how have you been?” Daniel starts off. They’re pretty much the same height, but up close like this, Daniel’s broad shoulders make Seongwu feel small underneath him. Seongwu swears Daniel is trying to fluster him at this point, but he’s not about to start complaining. 

“I'm doing good,” Seongwu manages to choke out. Daniel suddenly shifts away so he can properly look at Seongwu to chat. Seongwu misses his arm already. 

“Good! Thanks so much for coming to the party! To be honest, I’m relieved,” Daniel admits. “Daehwi has friends here in Korea already, but I don’t know most of their parents very well yet. The only one I know is an old friend, Jisung, he’s Jihoon’s dad, but he couldn’t stay today,” Daniel sighs. “I know we just met, but you’re really great to talk to. You really kept me sane this week.”

“Same here,” Seongwu admits, truthfully.

“Actually….” Daniel says as he leans back against the bench casually, looking away from Seongwu. “I was curious. I’m sorry if this is too personal, but....you never mentioned if there’s anyone else in your family,” he says.

Shit. Fuck. It’s a casual enough question, but Seongwu hadn’t considered that he needed a _backstory_ for this. 

_Well, you know, to be honest, they’re not really even my kids, I just--_

“Ah...my ex wife and I broke up, over a year ago now.” Seongwu says, lifting Minhyun’s story for his own. _I’m already borrowing his kids, might as well, right?_

“She doesn’t really want anything to do with us. She never wanted kids and every attempt made to stay together just made things worse,” he explains.

“Wow, that’s awful. That must have been rough.” Daniel empathizes. “You guys seem to be doing alright though, right?” He asks, and Seongwu nods. Thankfully, Minhyun is truly the best parent Seongwu has ever seen, so his friend’s little family really is doing well.

“As for me…” Daniel pauses for a minute, trying to find the right words. “I….I’ve been just raising Daehwi myself the whole time, actually,” he explains. “My wife passed away giving birth to him...eventually it all got to be too much and I moved back home to Korea.” Daniel sighs.

“I’m really sorry to hear that,” Seongwu tells him, hesitantly. He hadn’t been sure exactly what the situation was, but he had wanted Daniel to tell him himself eventually.

“It’s okay. It’s a tough time, but I’m doing okay. These days Daehwi has realized I’m the only one though, so that...that was hard to explain,” Daniel says with an empty laugh.

“Ah…” Seongwu pats Daniel’s leg and tries to give him a comforting look. He hadn’t expected this to go so deep, to be honest. He bites his lip, feeling guilty about lying to Daniel about everything. 

“That’s really too hard on you,” he settles on saying, truthfully. He can’t confess it was all a lie right after Daniel opened up to him. _Shit._

“If...if you ever need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask,” he assures Daniel, and Daniel smiles back at him warmly.

“Don’t worry, Jisung hyung takes good care of me and now, we’re friends too,” he says, bumping Seongwu playfully with his elbow. 

Seongwu smiles, trying to ignore the fact that his face is getting hotter. Despite the guilt slowly eating away at him, it still feels good to openly flirt with Daniel. He’s such a genuine guy, Seongwu can’t help but laugh and feel comfortable with him. Daniel quickly changes the topic to lighter subjects, and they end up chatting, so lost in their own little world that Seongwu almost forgets about the kids until their conversation circles back around to Woojin’s Iron Man obsession.

As if on cue, Woojin zooms up to the both of them, followed closely behind by a boy his age that Seongwu thinks is named Jihoon. 

_Speak of the devil..._

“You’re under arrest!!!” Woojin declares, imaginary hand blasters pointed seriously at Seongwu.

“Yeah, you’re arrested!!!” Jihoon says, backing his new friend up.

“Why?” Seongwu asks.

Woojin sighs at Seongwu. “You’re the bad guy, duh.”

“What did I do??” Seongwu dramatically plays along, and Daniel starts giggling off to the side at the whole exchange.

“You stole the imfimity cube!” Jihoon insists. _Oh god, Woojin found himself a partner in crime. Just what he needed._

“Who are you, then?” Seongwu asks.

“I’m the Hulk!!!” Jihoon insists. He’s a tiny, cute little boy with a face that could probably make anyone fall in love with him. Seongwu can’t help but burst out laughing at that.

Jihoon narrows his eyes at Seongwu, annoyed.

“HULK SMASH!!” he yells, jumping onto Seongwu and clinging to his arm, quickly followed by Woojin jumping on his back.

“Help…me…” Seongwu pleads to Daniel, who is just giggling at his plight.

“Hey boys! I know how we can punish this prisoner,” Daniel suggests to Woojin and Jihoon with a grin. “I think you need to take him to go buy the ice cream cake.”

“YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ICE CREAM!!!!” Woojin pumps his fist in the air, still clinging to Seongwu’s back.

“LET’S GOOOO!!!” Jihoon yells, taking the lead and tugging Seongwu forward by his arm.

 _“Traitor,”_ Seongwu mouths at Daniel, who just winks at him. Seongwu sighs and leads the rambunctious four year olds to the car. The quicker they get in and out of Baskin Robbins, the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm actually following through on a story with plot? 2018 is crazy y'all 
> 
> How will Daniel find out about Seongwu? How will he feel? Will anyone ever take baby Jihoon seriously as the Hulk? Stay tuned......

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! ♡ You can also find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/goyangiprince)!


End file.
